Rikimaru Michiko
|powers = |skills = Her Powers (Especially Air and Lunar) |weapon = Sword |strength = Stamina, Running Speed, Quick-Thinking |weakness = Physical Strength, Lack of Faith in Others |been = N/A |quote2 = "No emotion, that's what business is, lord have mercy on the witnesses." |bedroom = Michiko's bedroom has red walls, and a mix of white and black furniture |pet = N/A |possessions = Her Tri-Elemental Amulet, Family Heirloom Sword |likes = Solving Puzzles, Swimming, Reading, Practicing Abilities and Chilling with Friends |dislikes = Arrogant People, Memories of her past. |colour = Royal Red |music = Electro Music, Hip-Hop/Rap and Rock |food = Sushi, or any seafood |animal = Dragon |book = Legend Trilogy |quote3 = "Don't break anybody's heart, they only have one. Break their bones, they have 206." |drink = Lemonade, or Club Soda |song = Sucker for Pain - Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa and Imagine Dragons w/ Logic and Ty Dolla $ign ft. X Ambassadors |movie = Star Wars: The Force Awakens |sport = Fireball |model = Kiko Mizuhara |gender = Female |eye = Brown |hair = Black |height = 5'6 |weight = 105 |ethnicity = Japanese |hand = Ambidextrous |shoe = 6.5 |voice = Normal Pitch - Sounds like a leader |body = Slender and Athletic |mental = Mild PTSD |disorders = None |medical = None |more images = Michiko_G1.jpg Michiko_G5.gif Michiko_G2.jpg Michiko_G6.gif Michiko_G3.jpg Michiko_G7.gif Michiko_G4.jpg Michiko_G8.gif Michiko_G_9.jpg Michiko_G_GIF_5.gif Michiko_G_10.png Michiko_G_GIF_-History.gif|One GIF of her history |mother = Rikimaru Masami † |father = Rikimaru Akihiro † |siblings = Rikimaru Akihiko (Older Brother) |home = Yokohama, Japan |earliest = Listening to her mother's lullabies |best = Reuniting with her brother |kiss = Kang Hyuk |love = N/A |nicknames = Chiko, Mica (by Hyuk), Mica-Chan (by Hyuk) |native = Japanese - Also fluent in English |flaw = Too careless in her drive to success |fears = Losing the purpose to fight |hobbies = Fireball, Reading |motto = "Don't break anybody's heart, they only have one. Break their bones, they have 206." |won't = Betray the trust of people she cares about |admires = Her older brother, Akihiko |influenced = Unknown |crisis = Always tends to remain calm |problems = Thinks of a quick solution to turn the tide |change = Doesn't seem to mind it |alignment = Lawful Neutral |quote4 = "She is quick, curious, playful and strong." |bad = Too focused on one certain task, can zone out |sleep = Average |attitude = Has a neutral attitude, doesn't sway towards negativity or positivity |talents = Being a bookworm |social = Fairly Good |cheated = Nope |strangers = A girl who cam be calm, but ruthless |lover = Yeahhhhhh...not yet XD |friends = Someone who is calm, yet likeable |familyp = A focused and determined young girl who strives for the best |first impression = Very calm, it takes a lot to even anger her slightly |like most = Unknown |like least = Unknown |relationships = Mother: TBA Father: TBA Brother:'' TBA '''Kang Hyuk: Michiko at first thought that Hyuk despised her, even though she was trying to help him out. Over time, the two of them became great friends, and have even kissed, starting to take their feelings for each other beyond friendship. Michiko absolutely loves Hyuk's sense of humor, and how he isn't afraid to be himself around her. |file2 = Michiko_GIF_1.gif |file2 size = 125px |file3 = Michiko_3.jpg |file3 size = 250px}} *TO SAVE CONFUSION, RIKIMARU IS THE FAMILY NAME, MICHIKO IS THE GIVEN NAME * Category:TWD's Characters Category:15 Year Olds Category:Female Category:Tri-Elemental Category:Lunar Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Dorm 4